<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God's Menu by softouches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000777">God's Menu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softouches/pseuds/softouches'>softouches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Idiots in Love, M/M, and bin is an ass sometimes, and i also love changjin i promise lol, but more of enemies to friends to lovers, but they are in love, chan is sweetheart, felix is kinda stupid, i know title is cliche but it was initial name of the draft so i will just leave it like this, kinda enemies to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softouches/pseuds/softouches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix loved people, loved seeing smiles on their faces. Of course as an any other person working in a service segment he had to deal with annoying, picky and angry clients, and yes, it was usually draining and exhausting, but those rare moments of making people happy with his words, and the sight of their excited faces every time they see a new exquisite dish on their table made Felix really proud and happy.</p><p>Felix also enjoyed the company, feeling as his workplace is becoming his second home slowly but steadily. He stays over at Chan’s much more often, than he should, spends his lunches with Seungmin and Jisung almost regularly, and playfully makes bets with Hyunjin on whoever gets more tips through the shift. Minho also turns out to be a very nice guy, despite his sudden splutters of chaotic behaviour and intimidating first impression. He gives Felix useful tips on making cocktails, sharing his own secrets and recipes which he assures no one else knows.</p><p>Felix really feels like he found a family. Until Seo Changbin comes into the view.</p><p>Or: a restaurant au no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God's Menu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyy!<br/>i think it's needless to say that it was inspired by the whole cooking theme going on throughout the whole skz concept, and i thought it would be interesting to write something like this. it's also kinda inspired by drama called 'oh my ghostess' so maybe you will see references here and there. and i'm sorry, i tried writing enemies to lovers but quickly realized why i'm not that fond of this cliche because it was really hard :( </p><p>and i know changbin can't cook for shit, but lets pretend. have a nice read &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I got the job?” Felix asks with mere disbelief and tint of excitement in his voice. He watches as his interviewer – Chan, as he asked to call him – breaks into a smile. He is dressed in what Felix guesses is his uniform, elegant black fit framing his body. Chan nods in confirmation as Felix lets out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“But,” the man continues, crossing arms on his chest. “Not as a cook, but as a waiter.”</p><p>“What?” Felix exclaims, not really able to control the raise in his voice. He immediately flinches, giving apologizing look. “Sorry, it’s--,” he sucks in the air sharply, “Why? Am I that bad?”</p><p>Lee Felix knows that he is not the most excellent cook yet, only having graduated several months ago. Still, he can boast some working places and courses on his resume and bunch of reference letters written by employers and university professors.</p><p>Of course it has always been his dream and main goal – becoming a chef in a good, high-quality and exquisite restaurant. It what he has been working hard for a long time, attending all the courses he manages to pay off and taking all possible part time jobs that at least slightly engaged working at the kitchen, and that’s all with all the practice he had been doing at home on the background. And when he finally had a chance, finally got a call that evoked hope in him, he is told that he will be working as a fucking waiter – the lowest rank of any restaurant surroundings.</p><p>“No,” Chan answers calmly with the same smile playing on his lips. “In fact, I’m very impressed by your resume and by you, Lee Felix,” he pauses to take a resume from the table. “But, you should also understand that we can’t accept you as a cook just like that. Our place may not be that luxurious, and it is quite small, but we still have a reputation to keep and loyal customers to cherish,” he stretches out a sheet of paper into Felix’s direction. “Every new cook that we have now started from the waiter position. And I promise you, if you accept the offer, not only I will provide you with your dream job, but also give you plenty of opportunities to develop in what you’re doing.”</p><p>Despite how bitter it is to accept this, Felix agrees with Chan’s words. ‘Streetlight’ is, indeed, a small place, not super expensive or luxurious, but it is that kind of restaurant that draw you in with its uniqueness rather than pomposity and glam. It’s simple, eloquent, but still has a distinct trademark within all the restaurants in Seoul obtaining prominent third place in all the latest rankings. So getting job in here is the opportunity Felix can’t waste.</p><p>“I’m in,” Felix says, pursing his lips. Chan claps his hands in excitement, and stands from the place he is sitting.</p><p>“Cool! Your shift starts tomorrow,” he says as Felix also gets up. Chan genuinely sees him off to the door, opening it in front of him. “It usually begins at nine, so you have to be thirty minutes earlier to prepare. But tomorrow please be here at eight, Hyunjin will show you around and help you with your questions. I will also add you to the group chat, I’ve already saved your number.”</p><p>“Okay,” Felix replies, still trying to process the information. “Then, see you tomorrow, Chef,” Felix offers a small smile, preparing to leave.</p><p>“Oh, and Felix,” Chan stops him in the doorway. “Call me hyung.”</p><p>Yes, this place is definitely something unique.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Felix comes even earlier than Chan told him. He wanted to make a good first impression, not really rushing into anything, so he prepares for his first shift thoroughly, dressing up as neatly as he can, even putting on some light make up.</p><p>Surprisingly, the group chat he was added to right away – Felix didn’t even make it to the bus stop when Chan sent him an invitation – consists of only seven members, now eight, which is kind of a small number, but considering that place is not that big is pretty understandable.</p><p>When Felix approaches a familiar building he surprisingly catches the sight of Chan sitting on the steps leading into restaurant premises. As he spots Felix his face lights up with a smile, a little bit tired one, but still genuine.</p><p>“You’re early,” Chan notes, standing up to greet the boy.</p><p>“Can say the same about you,” Felix observes Chan from head to toes. He has already changed into his uniform, black colour complementing his porcelain skin in a nice way. “I guess I’m showing you my reliability.”</p><p>Chan laughs at that, the sound being clear and resonant. “Glad to hear it,” he says, giving Felix same-looking piece of clothing. “This is your uniform, spare one is placed in your personal locker. Go change, and Hyunjin will pick you up when he’s here to show you around. Don’t be shy to hit me up if you have any questions, I’ll be either at the office or at the kitchens,” Chan gives Felix one last smile, before turning around and walking away.</p><p>Making his way to changing room Felix notices bunch of group photos stuck on the wall, seven boys smiling right at him with the brightest gazes. He immediately recognizes Chan, his smile being the widest and framed with dimples. The boys do look close, feeling more like a family, than co-workers, and that makes Felix wonder if he will manage to fit right in this circle.</p><p>Not that Felix didn’t have friends, he did, and all of those people were actually nice and lovable, but still the boy never felt in his own place, as somehow something was missing, and he was rightfully looking for the long-lost piece to feel complete.</p><p>“Already zoning out?” Felix turns around to meet the eyes of a very pretty-looking boy. He coyly smiles at him, coming closer to the locker nearby opening it with a key. Felix stumbles with words a little, still fascinated by the boy’s beauty and his lips part slightly in surprise. “Hey, don’t worry,” the boy says cheerfully changing into his uniform. “I’m Hyunjin, you must be Felix?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me,” Felix replies sheepishly. “You’re the one who is supposed to show me around?”</p><p>Hyunjin smiles even more, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a yawn. “Yep,” he says popping the ‘p’. “A fellow waiter like you.”</p><p>“I bet you get hefty tips,” Felix says smirking slightly. Hyunjin is undoubtedly very pretty, with his full lips and longish black hair falling in waves on his forehead, and his eyes have this glint of outrage and confidence, making the aura around him feel oddly alluring. Felix has no doubts that it takes no time for the boy to get all the clients fall under his charms.</p><p>Hyunjin just huffs at that, observing the boy from head to toes. “I bet you will get even more.”</p><p>Conversation between them flows quite naturally. Turns out they are same age friends, consequently having a lot of things in common. Being around Hyunjin feels really easy, and Felix sincerely laughs at his jokes and oddly adorable facial expressions.</p><p>“Here,” Hyunjin starts showing him around from the entrance, pointing in the most distant corner of the room, “is the bar. The bar is Minho’s territory, so I advise you to be really careful there, mess up – and he will haunt you in your sleep.” Felix opens his mouth to ask following question but Hyunjin just brushes him off. “As I said, don’t worry. We’re all nice palls once you get to know us better,” Hyunjin pauses, eyes looking at the ceiling. “Well, at least, I hope,” he finishes with a smug smirk.</p><p>From the bar their tour slowly transfers to the kitchens and as Felix steps into the room he feels immediate burst of excitement. The kitchen looks absolutely <em>gorgeous.</em></p><p>He spots all the latest equipment – looking chic and modern, with smooth surfaces and impeccably clear figures. Stainless steel is glimpsing under the bright lamp lights from everywhere, and Felix can’t help but trace his fingers on the surfaces. Three big refrigerators are towering over in the corner, probably stuffed with different types of products as they have to be kept separated according to the rules.</p><p>“I see you are excited,” Hyunjin notes still in his place near the doors. Felix can’t even form a proper answer, still gaping at all the high-tech equipment. “I hope you will get to work here soon,” he says with a kind of sad undertone to it.</p><p>And then Felix sees them. Knives. Sharp, beautiful, stunning, breathtaking. He unconsciously rushes to them, eyes sparkling with eagerness.</p><p>“Felix, I don’t think--,” Hyunjin starts, but at that point Felix is almost in a trance, all the voices being muffled, like he’s listening through thick layer of water. He’s only need is to <em>touch</em>, to feel the weight of the knives in his hands as it’s the first time he actually has a chance to even witness such high quality utensils. So he traces his fingers along the biggest one.</p><p>“And what exactly you think you’re doing?” Felix almost screeches, jolting form the place he’s standing at. He’s met with an angry-looking pair of eyes, lips curled in sour expression. The boy is not that conventionally pretty as Hyunjin, but radiates the aura of attractiveness around him nevertheless, his black uniform and apron hugging his figure nicely, <em>and oh my god those arms.</em> “Didn’t your mother teach you that touching other people’s stuff is not polite,” the man’s voice sounds groggy and rather raspy, making Felix’s insides turn upside down.</p><p>“I’m--,” he stutters out, his fingers feeling the pulse on his neck. “I’m sorry I--,”</p><p>“You what?” The man deadpans.</p><p>“I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” Felix huffs under his breath, impressed that he is able to form words at this point.</p><p>“I’m very happy for you,” the man replies in sarcastic tone. He’s opening his mouth to make another remark, but Hyunjin suddenly appears behind him out of nowhere, placing his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“Changbin-hyung, this is Felix, and this is his <em>first day</em>,” Hyunjin accentuates the last words. “And he is just very excited about the kitchens.”</p><p>“Excited?” The man – Changbin – mimics with an arrogant smirk. “He’s a <em>waiter,</em>” the word sounds almost like an insult from his mouth.</p><p>Felix clenches his fists at his sides, feeling his chest bubbling with anger. He is generally a very calm and nice person, but obviously not when people doubting his cooking skills. “I’m a waiter <em>for now,</em>” he tries to make his reply as calm as he can.</p><p>“As if.”</p><p>Hyunjin visibly starts panicking, and Felix doesn’t know what would have happened next if not for the small figure appearing beside him. “Felix, right?” A cute-looking man asks, puffing his cheeks and smiling. He’s the same height as Changbin, but somehow feels tinier. “I’m Jisung, I’m a cook, nice too meet you!” He stretches his hand out to greet the boy rather enthusiastically. Felix smiles at that, feeling the weight coming down from his chest.</p><p>At least some people at kitchens are nice.</p><p>“And don’t mind our sous-chef, he’s just pain in the ass,” Jisung says and Felix can’t help but agree, noticing how Hyunjin is dying from silent laughter and loud ‘Yah!” is coming from Changbin’s mouth. “Come on, I will introduce you to other waiters, Seungmin and Jeongin would be happy,” Jisung hugs Felix from behind, pushing him in the direction of the main hall.</p><p>“Stupid,” he faintly hears Changbin muttering under his breath, almost feeling his eyes piercing the back of his head.</p><p>*</p><p>“I fucking hate him!”</p><p>Felix stumbles up in their changing room, almost hitting Chan with the door. He paces back and forth, feeling as his insides are bubbling with raw anger and he swears he can taste the feeling of it on his tongue.</p><p>“What happened again?” Chan huffs under his breath. Not angrily, but more with traces of tiredness here and there.</p><p>“He--,” Felix starts, thinking through all the nicest options to describe the situation. “He can’t stop criticizing me, hyung!” The boy almost whines, still walking back and forth through the room. “You didn’t put enough spices, Felix!” Felix tries hard to mock Changbin’s raspy voice, accompanying everything with a vivid hand gestures. “Your presentation skills are so poor, have you ever paid attention to how the food looks on the plate before serving? Maybe you’re just too pretty to be a cook?”</p><p>Chan has been training Felix with his cooking every day after their shift ended. His apartments were a floor above the restaurant, so it allowed them both to stay up pretty late, going over cutting techniques and differentiating of tastes in dishes using different products. And Felix enjoyed that: the process of learning, Chan’s pleasant company, as the boy always made sure that Felix is feeling comfortable with him, and late-night talks that allowed them to become closer and closer.</p><p>But there was one particular boy who also lived the floor above, and who annoyed him to his guts popping out here and there throughout their training sessions.</p><p>Felix notices how Chan tries to contain his laughter but miserably fails. The boy throws a threatening glance at him. “Don’t say it is funny!”</p><p>“But it is, Lix!” Chan exclaims, now laughing really loudly. “You two behave like a divorced couple and it hasn’t even been barely a week since you’ve been working here.”</p><p>Felix just sighs at that. Changbin seemingly didn’t like him, especially after their first disasterous encounter. Felix could tell by the way his lips curled mockingly at the corner of his lips and his eyes squinted in a judging glare. Changbin ignores all the smiles, welcoming words and attempts of making conversations from Felix, and it really confused the latter, being a social butterfly as he is.</p><p>But the real hell started two days after. Changbin started nitpicking on everything Felix does in the kitchens and outside of them. Starting from the way he serves food to the customers and finishing with the amount of flour he puts in a pasta dough. And that gets Felix completely insane as he doesn’t understand why the older boy acts like Felix murdered his beloved pet and now Changbin is getting his revenge. Yes, he tried to touch his precious set of knives but well, he didn’t even have the chance to hold them in his hands.</p><p>“You know that as a boss and a chef you could do something about that,” Felix grumbles, crossing his arms on his chest.</p><p>“Look, I know Changbin can be a bit… nosy,” Chan starts carefully meeting up with Felix’s arched eyebrow. “But he is a professional in what he does. Maybe he just wants to help you in his own way,” he suggests meekly, as if also questioning this kind of scenario.</p><p>“Hyung, you know how diligent in cooking I am!” Felix almost shouts, and Chan gestures him to lower his voice. “And I surely now proportions of flour in pasta, it’s like the basics. But he keeps naggin and nagging and nagging at me, I don’t know why the hell he hates me so much!”</p><p>“He doesn’t—” Chan starts but gets interrupted by the sound of the door opening.</p><p>Hyunjin’s puzzled face appears in a door frame, looking as impeccable as always. He gives Felix a quick smile before turning his gaze to Chan. “Chef, it’s almost nine we should prepare for opening,” he says wiggling the keys in hands.</p><p>Chan sighs, standing up from his place. “Yeah, you’re right.” He goes to the door, taking the keys from Hyunjin, stopping for a moment to observe them in his hands. “I will talk to you later, Lix. Please try to calm down and don’t do anything stupid,” he almost begs, looking at him with puppy eyes. Felix just shrugs at that, mumbling something in between of ‘okay’ and ‘fine’. “Hyunjin, take Felix and help Jisung to prepare the kitchens for work. Changbin is coming later today, so you two are in charge.”</p><p>“Of course he is late again,” Felix snorts and Hyunjin huffs a laugh.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he won’t get away with this,” Chan reassures him with a smile. “Now go before you two got me in my angry mood.”</p><p>“No way in hell we want that,” Hyunjin says dramatically, pulling Felix with him to the kitchens.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, today will be a peaceful day.</p><p>*</p><p>Truthfully speaking, working in ‘Streetlight’ brought Felix more happiness than he initially expected, even while working just as a goddamn waiter.</p><p>Felix loved people, loved seeing smiles on their faces. Of course as an any other person working in a service segment he had to deal with annoying, picky and angry clients, and yes, it was usually draining and exhausting, and Felix kind of envied Minho, who usually stayed still behind the bar counter, or Jisung, who never left the premises of the kitchen. But those rare moments, of making clients happy with his words and the sight of their excited faces every time they see a new exquisite dish on their table made Felix really proud and happy.</p><p>Felix also enjoyed the company, feeling as his workplace is becoming his second home slowly but steadily. He stays over at Chan’s much more often, than he should, spends his lunches with Seungmin and Jisung almost regularly, and playfully makes bets with Hyunjin on whoever gets more tips through the shift. Minho also turns out to be a very nice guy, despite his sudden splutters of chaotic behaviour and intimidating first impression. He gives Felix useful tips on making cocktails, sharing his own secrets and recipes which he assures no one else knows.</p><p>Felix really feels like he found a family. Until Changbin comes into the view.</p><p>“Can you be a little bit faster, you’re on the job,” Changbin grumbles as Felix stumbles hurriedly into the kitchen to pick up ready-made dishes. It’s six in the evening, and this time usually marks peak hours, their small restaurant being almost fully packed, and Felix is kind of short of breath, balancing between clients, remembering orders and serving food. “This will get completely cooled down when you serve it and spoil all the taste.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m trying,” Felix hisses through gritted teeth, sticking notes with written orders on the top counters and picking up the plates with food. “Try working in peak hours yourself,” Felix almost spews, brows knitted as he looks back at Changbin. “Chef,” he adds mockingly.</p><p>“Maybe I will,” Changbin shoots back, with the same stern energy radiating from his gaze. “I’m sure I will be better at that as well.”</p><p>Felix almost drops the food, low groan escaping his mouth. He tries to come up with sarcastic remark, but Chan’s voice quickly interrupts him. “Changbin, leave him alone,” as usually, it doesn’t sound angry, but Felix can spot glimpses of concern in Chan’s eyes. “You can’t complain about food being cold and then keep him up at the kitchen with your stupid fights.”</p><p>“He’s the one buying it,” Changbin says smirking, and Felix demonstratively rolls his eyes, turning his back at him. “And sorry, hyung, forgot he is your favourite.”</p><p>Felix doesn’t see Chan’s face, but still for some reason feels embarrassed, unpleasant feeling accumulating at the pit of his stomach. It’s true that he got really close with Chan, but he always got the same amount of criticism from him as everyone else, so the jab wasn’t even valid, but still makes Felix feel uncomfortable.</p><p>Stupid Seo Changbin. <em>Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.</em></p><p>Felix puts on a big and a little faux smile on his lips as he rushes out of the kitchen, grinning charmingly at the clients. They gladly smile back at him at the sight of food, thankfully not complaining about ‘supposedly’ cold dishes. After he serves the table he spots Hyunjin near the bar with Minho, as he observes the dining area carefully, trying to spot if anyone needs help. Felix quickly approaches him, leaning tiredly on the stool nearby. Fairly earned five-minute break.</p><p>“You look annoyed,” Hyunjin comments, throwing a quick glance at the boy, acknowledging his presence.</p><p>“Changbin,” Felix simply mumbles, gladly accepting a glass of water that Minho places on the counter.</p><p>“You guys are amusing,” Hyunjin mutters, gaze wandering somewhere in the distance. “I don’t understand what this all is about.”</p><p>“You’re close, you ask him,” Felix chuckles bitterly. He can’t help but notice all the quick but tender touches between both boys, accompanied with reassuring smiles and loud laughter during lunch breaks and after the shift ends. Felix can’t tell that it bothers him, why would it, after all, but he’s genuinely curious what makes Hyunjin so special for Changbin. The latter is also close with Chan and Jisung, almost being joined at the hip, and with the rest of the stuff, treating Seungmin and Jeongin like his little brothers, and playfully bickering with Minho at every given opportunity. But Hyunjin… Felix sees it in Changbin’s eyes, something that is slightly different from when he looks at everyone else.</p><p>Felix doesn’t care. Of course, he doesn’t.</p><p>“It’s not like that, Lix,” Hyunjin quietly replies, and Felix notices how he nibbles on his lower lip nervously.</p><p>“I never said it was.”</p><p>At the end of the shift they have briefing, as usual, where Chan usually sums up everything good and bad during the day for them to discuss. Felix plops down next to Jisung and the latter beams at him, leaning his head on his shoulder, exhaling tiredly. Bubbles of comfort spread out in his chest as he laughs a little at the boy’s rather cute expression.</p><p>“I’m happy you’re with us, Lix,” Jisung mumbles, ignoring Chan’s passionate speech on the background.</p><p>Felix chuckles at that, feeling as tears are gathering somewhere in the corner of his eyes. “I’m happy to be here too.”</p><p>And it’s wholeheartedly sincere.</p><p>*</p><p>“Lix,” Chan calls out, approaching the boy as everyone gather their things preparing for closing. Felix looks at him with anticipation, giving out a smile. “I’m sorry, but I can’t train you today. A lot of paper work came on and I think I will be at the office till the morning.”</p><p>“Oh,” Felix sighs, feeling a little disappointed. “Of course, it’s fine, hyung!” He says reassuringly, squeezing Chan’s shoulder. “Just take care, okay? I will practice by myself.”</p><p>“You can use all the leftovers in the kitchen,” Chan says apologizingly, and knowing the boy Felix guesses he feels guilty. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“Hyuuung, please don’t,” Felix whines. “I will manage perfectly fine by myself.”</p><p>“Good,” Chan lets a sigh of relief, hugging the boy goodbye.</p><p>Felix says his goodbyes to the other boys thirty minutes later, as they stumble out of restaurant, probably planning to go out somewhere today. He jokingly tells them to be careful, as they yell something back in protest, and goes back to kitchens to open the fridge and decide what he wants to work on today.</p><p>Felix has always been a hard-worker, ever since he was little. Just give the boy aim, and next thing you know he would work his butt off during days and nights, eyes full of determination and eagerness in order to achieve what he wants. It has always been something Felix was proud of, loving that part of his usually soft personality.</p><p>He sees leftovers of the fish, looking at him as if asking for attention. So he grabs it, determining fillet of sea bream, and takes it to the nearest counter. Felix choses one of Chan’s knives and starts working carefully. Not even five minutes later he hears the door to the kitchens opening and almost groans.</p><p>“You know, maybe you should try to stick to waiter position as your cooking skills are kind of lacking? I swear you’re almost prettier than Hyunjin,” Changbin leans over to look over Felix’s shoulder who is currently engaged in a very laborious process of splitting the fish, and Changbin’s snarky comments do not really help to concentrate. “You’re holding the knife the wrong way again. And are you sure you’re using the right one for splitting fish?”</p><p>Felix tightens the grip on the knife in his hand trying really hard not to snap at the boy beside him (or stab him, at this point). He breathes out forcefully, focusing on cutting out the fillet part from the fish-bone. “Yes, chef, I’m sure,” he hisses through gritted teeth. He promised Chan to be nice.</p><p>“But I’m pretty sure it’s too big,” Changbin leans even more and at that Felix’s hand shifts, tearing the fillet in two parts. Changbin clicks with his tongue loudly at that. “See, I’ve told you.”</p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t up in my grill I could manage,” Felix almost growls, grasp tightening around the knife even more. “Chef,” he quickly adds.</p><p>Changbin crosses arms on his chest, and Felix notices that he changed in his casual clothes, black tank top hanging on his figure, and, well, <em>arms.</em></p><p>Felix shakes his head, trying to come back to senses. “What are you doing here, Chef?” He asks daringly, never breaking eye contact. “If Chan-hyung asked you to help me, it’s fine, I will tell him that you were here, you can just go.”</p><p>Changbin squints his eyes, his side pressed to the counter. “Chan-hyung didn’t ask me to help you,” he says calmly, and it’s one of a very few times when Changbin talks to him without sarcastic and snarky undertones to his voice. “I’m here because I want to, Felix.”</p><p>His name echoes through the empty premises, sounding strangely from Changbin’s mouth. Felix doesn’t identify right away that he’s holding a breath, still grasping tightly on the knife in his hands. “Why would you?” Felix humorlessly chuckles. “I don’t have to be a psychic to tell you’re not really fond of me, Chef.”</p><p>Changbin’s expression still remains stoic, dark eyes piercing through Felix. “What if I said that I just think you have a big potential,” he says stiff and clear, voice dropping lower than it already is.</p><p>The words force out the air out of the boy’s lungs. “I’m sorry?” Felix loses his guards for the first time, and Changbin smirks at that. “How that even makes sense?” Felix asks, completely puzzled and somehow… <em>flustered.</em></p><p>“I saw your training with Chan, but you know that,” Felix nods, still cautious. “Not only you are a quick learner, you also have, how do I describe it?” Changbin caresses his chin, as if thinking something through. “Sense. Your food and taste senses are kind of incredible, like cooking intuition, or something like that,” the man huffs. “I saw recipes ideas in your notebook the other day.”</p><p>“You—what?” Felix feels anger rising in waves inside again. That notebook was everything to him, more like a diary where he is able to express his cooking ideas and concepts, and thinking that stranger got to literally read out something that close to his soul makes him almost furious.</p><p>“You forgot it on the counter the other day,” Changbin shrugs. “I was curious.”</p><p>“No way in hell that is an excuse to read it,” Felix hisses out.</p><p>“You’re missing the point, Felix,” Changbin rolls his eyes and Felix’s heart jumps at the sound of his own name again. “I think you have potential, and maybe, that’s why I was harsh on you. I don’t want you to end up caged in your comfort zone and therefore, I want to help too. I’m also a chef, after all.”</p><p>Felix should be happy. He really should, not every day you get complemented by one of the best chefs in the city, but all he feels is mere confusion and slight traces of anger still swirling inside. He’s glad to finally talk it out with Changbin, but the whole conversation feels more like from a drama or a movie, seeming completely absurd and out of place.</p><p>“So, your fish,” Changbin ignores Felix’s confused and puzzled face, getting knife from his set, holding it right in front of his eyes. “You were right to go with smaller knife, but maybe you missed that it should precisely be for fish,” he comes closer to the boy, pushing him aside a little. “It has this specific curve that can help you to split the fish easily. And look,” he presses fingers at the fish skin, holding it into place. “This way it’s also easier, you should have flipped it around so the skin would face the knife and hold it,” Changbin throws him a glare to make sure Felix is looking. He stretches out a knife to him. “Try it.”</p><p>Felix smirks. “You’re letting me use your knife, Chef?” His lips part in a faux surprise.</p><p>“Shut up, or I will stub you with it,” Changbin looks dead serious, but Felix manages to spot quick twist at the corner of his lips.</p><p>It’s a win.</p><p>Felix takes the knife, hovering over the fish. He mimics Changbin’s moves, and as he starts splitting the fillet he feels as Changbin is leaning over his shoulder. His breath tickles the back of his neck slightly, sending small shivers down his spine. He gulps. “Can you move, please?”</p><p>Felix avoids Changbin’s gaze but hears a low snort. “Am I distracting you, freckles?” Felix’s heart involuntary makes a leap at the nickname.</p><p>“I’m not that used to your company, you know,” Felix mumbles, clearing his throat.</p><p>Changbin lets a small smile at that. “Maybe we will change that.”</p><p>Felix splits the fish perfectly.</p><p>*</p><p>Changbin stays out with Felix every other night, even more often than Chan, as the latter gets nearly drowned in all the managing works, stepping out of the kitchens for a while. Not that something drastically changes in Felix and Changbin’s relationships, both boys still nagging and teasing each other on daily basis, but now it feels softer and more playful, not carrying out offensive or insulting undertones. Changbin also starts joining Felix for lunches, sharing some recipes ideas and even lets him try out his new dishes first (only for teaching purposes, of course). And it almost feels like friendship.</p><p>But the other side of the coin is that those late-night sessions are tiring, especially when you set off to work six days a week, constantly communicating with strangers and being on your feet through the whole shift. Felix’s lack of sleep eventually becomes evident, dark circles under his eyes getting bigger, and moves getting more and more clumsy. So he starts using every other opportunity to rest, dozing of on the subway, during breaks and before shifts are starting in the morning, hiding from everyone’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey, freckles,” Changbin enters changing room, greeting Felix who is resting in one of the chairs with his eyes closed, still feeling sleepy and tired after the shift.</p><p>“Do you really think it sounds offensive?” Felix opens one eye to look at Changbin and the latter chuckles softly.</p><p>“What makes you think I’m trying to be offensive,” Changbin takes out his clothes from his locker, and starts undressing.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>The last thing Felix sees is glimpse of arms, as he shuts his eyes tight quickly. He feels as his face is getting hotter, blush creeping on his cheeks as he hears the sound of clothes shuffling.</p><p>“Felix, you’re okay?” Changbin’s voice is laced with concern. “You look like you’re having a fever.”</p><p>“Fine,” Felix rasps, eyes still shut. “It’s just a bit hot.”</p><p>“I have been telling Chan to fix air conditioning for weeks, but did he listen,” Changbin complains, voice sounding somewhere near. Felix opens one eye again and Changbin huffs a laugh, stretching out arm to ruffle his hair. “What do you want to work on today?”</p><p>“Uhm,” Felix clears his throat, being happy that topic is changed. “I was serving your buckwheat pancakes today,” Changbin lights up the room with his confident smile and Felix really wants to punch him. “And I’ve tried to cook them the other day, and well, it tastes simple and rather plain. But your recipe is praised here and there,” Changbin’s smile gets even bigger. “It’s physically painful to say, you know?”</p><p>“Go on, please.”</p><p>Felix tongues at his cheek in annoyance. “What I’m implying, is that I want to try turning something simple in something exquisite.”</p><p>Changbin stays silent for a while, looking as if he had drifted away deep in his thoughts. “Let’s go,” He grabs the boy by his arm, getting him on his feet. “We will visit one place.”</p><p>“Are you asking me out?” Felix asks jokingly, arching an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You wish,” Changbin rolls his eyes, but smile plays on his lips. “But I believe you need a bit of rest, and passive training is also a training, so let’s go.”</p><p>Felix just gapes at that, feeling his cheeks getting even more flushed. It’s not a date, yet being in close proximity to Changbin outside of the work seems somehow thrilling and exciting, but scary and worrying at the same time. The boy is undoubtedly attractive, his distinct charisma pumping up around him, drawing you in as if you are bewitched. And Felix is a young man in his early twenties and well, he can’t really control his body reactions.</p><p>“Okay,” Felix half-whispers half-screeches, letting Changbin drag him through the back door outside.</p><p>Hearing word combination ‘favourite place’ from Changbin makes Felix expect some kind of high-quality restaurant in the city centre filled with posh and glam, sophisticated décor, and overpriced menu. What Felix does not expect, though, is when Changbin pulls over near the place that looks like a cheap joint, not really packed with people, but Felix manages to spot a bunch of drunk young people here and there, cheering loudly. The place looks a bit shabby and clapped-out inside, but particularly pleasant smell catches Felix’s attention right away.</p><p>“Surprised?” Changbin asks mockingly as they settle in at the table in the corner.</p><p>“Didn’t really expect such taste from you, chef,” Felix replies, looking at the cracks on the wooden table.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to call me chef all the time?”</p><p>“Yes, but what’s fun in that,” Felix smiles coyly, leaning over the table slightly.</p><p>Changbin snarls, giving the boy a cuff on the nape, whispering something like ‘you punk’. Felix lets out a quick yelp, scratching the spot that has been hit.</p><p>The food arrives, interrupting the boys’ casual conversation, familiar smell filling Felix’s senses again. For a person who adores cooking he haven’t been eating properly for over a week, surviving only on snacks and ramen, savored quickly in convenience store, so the sight of warm food in front of him makes his stomach growl in anticipation, as he grabs the chopsticks to get his share. But Changbin is quicker, slapping his hand away.</p><p>“Hey!” Felix pouts, feeling hollowness in his stomach even more.</p><p>“We didn’t come here to eat, freckles,” Changbin scolds him. “I’m still teaching you, remember?” Felix rolls his eyes at that, but nods. “The smell. Try to differentiate what it is.”</p><p>Felix sighs loudly, putting his chopsticks away and grumbling something about the fact the he didn’t sign up for this. But the boy still obeys, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell as deep, as he can. Something poignant in the fragrance tickles him with familiarity, and he swears he can practically taste it on his tongue. “Is this garlic?” Felix asks, more to himself. “Or onion? It’s smells so familiar, and has this distinct tone to it.”</p><p>“Both,” Changbin replies, and Felix opens his eyes only to be met with a genuine smile. <em>Warm.</em> Changbin makes a gesture for him to eat, and Felix beams, grabbing his chopsticks eagerly. “Eat slowly, and try to take everything in,” Changbin reminds him, taking a bite himself.</p><p>The pancakes almost melt on Felix’s tongue and he almost moans from satisfaction. Usually, when you use buckwheat in a floor, or any cooking process, it tastes rather plain and hollow, but this erupts so many tastes all at once, leaving a vibrant feeling in his mouth.</p><p>“The texture, do you feel it?” Changbin asks, cheeks puffing a little while he chews on his food. “It’s not mushy, as you expect, but very crunchy, which also helps to smoothen the plain taste of buckwheat,” Felix nods passionately at that. “And it’s all just thanks to garlic, that was added to the cooking oil, and onion, that was added to the dough. Sometimes you don’t have to reinvent the wheel to turn something simple in something eloquent, unfortunately a lot of chefs forget that. And that’s the lesson of the day.”</p><p>“You really had to bring me over here to tell me that,” Felix says with his mouth full. Not that he is complaining, but Changbin isn’t particularly affectionate with him, unlike Chan, being on a stricter side when it came to cooking and communicating.</p><p>Something that actually saddened the boy, but he is not prepared for this internal conversation yet.</p><p>“Honestly?” Changbin laughs bitterly. “Felt like I needed to apologize for a long time now,” Felix stops chewing, eyes bugging out in surprise. “What? I’m also human, you know?”</p><p>“I was doubting,” Felix replies cheekily. “What are you apologizing for, though? I mean, yeah, you were a complete ass, chef,” Changbin scowls at that, and <em>no, it doesn’t have to be that attractive.</em> “But it’s not like we haven’t overcome this by now.”</p><p>“It’s just--,” Changbin stumbles with words, and Felix tries not to laugh at that, really tries, but fails. “Hey, I’m trying here, okay?” His tone is almost close to whining and it’s so adorable that Felix wants to wrap the boy in the blanket. “I was judging you just because you were pretty,” smile falls from his lips, and his voice gets quieter. “But you don’t deserve it. You’re more than just a pretty face.”</p><p>Felix honestly doesn’t know how to react at that. He knows that he should say something, or make a joke to tease the older boy, but his brain short-circuits trying to process the fact that Changbin just called him pretty just like that, in his face. He gulps, hoping that his panic mode is not that obvious, putting his chopsticks away. “Let’s play a game of random facts.”</p><p>Changbin slightly flinches in confusion. “Huh?”</p><p>“Random facts,” Felix repeats. “We want to get to know each other outside of the kitchens, right? <em>Team-building,</em>” Felix tries to imitate Chan’s voice and Changbin huffs a laugh at that. “I will start. I have Korean name in my ID.”</p><p>“You do?” Changbin’s voice express genuine surprise.</p><p>“Yep,” Felix confirms. “Lee Yongbok. I hated it so much, you can’t even imagine.”</p><p>“Why?” Changbin wonders. “It’s a beautiful name, kind of suits you,” he says sheepishly.</p><p>Felix feels as his heart leaps at that, but quickly brushes it off. “I moved to Korea at the age of sixteen and honestly, I hated everything here. Starting from my Korean name. I had to learn language in a rush, and my classmates weren’t exactly welcoming, and I wanted to leave this country so bad.”</p><p>“Must have been tough,” Changbin smiles compassionately. “Well, I have a scar on my chin, and my classmates always tried to bully me because of that. I wasn’t that… confident before.”</p><p>“Scar?” Felix asks, looking at the boy attentively. Under the dim lights of the premises he does spot a hardly seen line on the boy’s chin. “I didn’t even notice before,” Changbin smiles at that. “And don’t get me started about my freckles.”</p><p>“What about them?” Changbin exclaims with a laugh, drawing attention of the boys nearby, but he doesn’t care. “No way someone teased you because of it.”</p><p>“One kid came up to me in sixth grade and asked ‘what are those strange blemishes on your skin’,” <em>‘noooo’ Changbin whines. </em>“Yeees,” Felix huffs. “That kind of stuck in my head for a long time and made me really insecure. I bought my first foundation when I was twelve.”</p><p>“But they are adorable,” Changbin states and Felix feels his pulse picking up. “I mean, I overheard our clients gushing about them,” he quickly adds.</p><p>Felix ignores slight tingle of disappointment and shrugs. “I bet clients gush about Hyunjin even more,” He can’t help but notice how Changbin immediately tenses up at the name. “You like him, don’t you?”</p><p>“What? No,” the older boy quickly denies. “It’s not like that,” he says, reduplicating Hyunjin’s words from before.</p><p>“That’s what he said,” Felix voices out his thoughts.</p><p>“Felix,” Changbin exhales tiredly, resting his elbows on the table. “Do you like Chan-hyung?” The question seems out of place and knocks him sideways for a moment, so Felix stays silent. “Wait, you do?”</p><p>“No,” Felix replies confidently. At some point he thinks he had, because Chan is honestly amazing and Felix thinks it’s impossible not to have a crush on him, even slightly. “He’s amazing, but he’s like my older brother. I like him, but not like that.”</p><p>“It’s same with me and Hyunjin,” Changbin replies calmly. “We have known each other for years, that’s why we’re close.”</p><p>Felix suddenly feels slight relief, like weight have been lifted from his shoulders. “And here I thought cute boys were your type,” Felix teases with sudden rush of confidence.</p><p>Changbin leans over the table, stopping midway and smiles. “My type is someone who cooks better than me.”</p><p>“You little-,” Felix laughs, tearing a napkin and throwing it right into Changbin’s face. The boy doesn’t get angry, though, taking the jab with honour, and throws a piece of onion back at him.</p><p>“You heathen, it’s food,” Felix nags jokingly, but also throws a piece of onion at him, and their argument quickly transfers into a food fight.</p><p>The owner of the place kicks them off ten minutes later, yelling complaints at them as they stumble out of the café. Changbin almost dies from laughter at that, sound echoing along the empty streets and going back to settle somewhere in Felix’s heart.</p><p>“A famous chef was kicked out of screwy cheap café,” Changbin proclaims, highlighting his words with hand gestures. “How does this headline sound?”</p><p>“I think you’ve gone too far with ‘famous’, hyung,” Felix replies, hiding his hands into the jean’s pockets. It’s summer, but the night is chilly, and Felix is dressed in a thin shirt, shivering a bit.</p><p>Changbin catches that, and slides his backpack of his shoulder, taking out a big black hoodie. “Here, take it,” he stretches out a piece of clothing at him.</p><p>“But you’re in tank top,” Felix tries to protest meekly, but Changbin shushes him quickly.</p><p>“I’m weather-beaten, take it,” he insists, and Felix gives in, putting on the hoodie and it immediately warps him in Changbin’s rather distinct scent.</p><p>“Are you seeing me off to my place?” Felix asks, clapping with his sweater paws.</p><p>“If you insist,” Changbin smirks, and gets slightly shoved into shoulder.</p><p>The walk to Felix’s apartments is nice and comfortable, boys finding topics for conversation rather easily. Changbin tells him that he also enjoys music a lot, and even was in a band with Jisung and Chan during their college years, and Felix tells him how he loves to dance for fun, learning different choreographies when he feels bored. Felix also finds out that idea of setting up the restaurant was initially Chan’s, and how he almost begged Changbin and Jisung to work for him for free at first. But here they are now: working in one of the most famous restaurants in Seoul.</p><p>“Why streetlight, though?” Felix asks, the questing bugging him since his first day. “It sounds pretty, don’t get me wrong, but why don’t go for something brighter? Like sunlight,” the boy always liked sun and everything connected to it.</p><p>“Actually, it’s a song I wrote long time ago,” Changbin shrugs, shying away a little bit. “I initially named it streetlight because it’s something no one really pays attention to, but once you spot it it’s hard to turn your gaze away, and Chan-hyung really liked the idea.”</p><p>“That’s beautiful,” Felix breathes out forcefully and notices how tips of Changbin’s ear are redder than usual. “You’re really sentimental person, aren’t you?”</p><p>It’s something that you don’t expect from someone looking like Changbin, but as Felix gets closer to the boy he realizes there are much more layers to unveil.</p><p>Felix wonders if the older boy thinks same thing about him.</p><p>“I am, but don’t tell anyone,” Changbin agrees with a sly expression. “You live here, right?” They stop near the entrance to the apartment complex, light falling beautifully on Changbin's hair. Felix often hears compliments about his own appearance, but there is something magical about Changbin, something so bewitching and attractive, like he’s being pulled in by some kind of invisible force.</p><p>“Thank you for today,” Felix mutters, hugging himself. Changbin’s hoodie is warm, but shivers still go down his spine in waves. “Chef,” he quickly adds with a soft smile.</p><p>“You’re impossible,” Changbin snorts. “Yongbok.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Felix doesn’t really know how to act, so he just waves with his sweater paws, and turns around on his heels approaching his premises.</p><p>(What he doesn’t see is the light blush blooming on Changbin’s cheeks as he stares at the boy’s back.)</p><p>*</p><p>Felix doesn’t notice how he falls asleep in Changbin’s hoodie, so in the morning the first thing he is met with is his scent, still as strong as yesterday. Felix feels a little bit as a creep, but can’t do anything with feeling of comfort bursting inside of him at that.</p><p>At last, he decides to go to work wearing the hoodie, justifying it with the fact that he needs to return it anyway. He applies less foundation, than usual, leaving his freckles more visible.</p><p>(Not because Changbin said they are adorable, of course.)</p><p>The ride to work is also filled with more anticipation, than usual, something tingling on Felix’s skin. He can’t stop thinking about last night, despite the fact that nothing that exciting happened. Felix never thought that Changbin is such bright and easy-going person, in contrasts to his kind of scary demeanour and silly fights and arguments they had, and it makes the boy curious even more, desperately wanting to find his true core.</p><p>Felix has always been a sucker for conundrums and Changbin is undeniably interesting one.</p><p>The first thing Felix hears when he enters changing rooms is desperate crying. He panics at first, not really expecting this kind of occurrence, and for some reason thinks it’s Jeongin. But what Felix catches is the familiar pair of eyes looking at someone with a gaze full of worry. Felix feels incredibly guilty for eavesdropping, but he hides behind the lockers, trying not to make himself visible.</p><p>“I don’t understand!” Someone stutters out, voice chocked from all the crying, but Felix immediately recognizes Hyunjin, and his heart drops somewhere to his stomach.</p><p>Changbin is comforting Hyunjin.</p><p>“It--,” Hyunjin sniffs into what seems like a tissue. “It hurts, hyung!” Next set of cries come out of him, and Felix feels sharp jab of shame for being jealous. The boy is definitely not in the best place now.</p><p>“Hey, hey, look at me,” Changbin coos at him, and Felix peeks out from the lockers, witnessing how Changbin cups Hyunjin’s face. It’s what friends do, and it is what Felix would do if Jisung, for example, came in a crying mess to him, but Changbin’s eyes are filled with such compassion and love that somehow Felix feels sharp pain spreading somewhere inside.</p><p>He hates it. He’s not <em>that </em>person.</p><p>But Felix is human, and unfortunately emotions are beyond his control.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, I promise,” Changbin wraps Hyunjin in his arms, patting his head gently. The latter is much taller, but in Changbin’s arms he seems so tiny, like the boy is hiding him from the world.</p><p>The realization that it’s something Felix didn’t need to witness hits him hard, and right at that moment a beeping sound strikes through the room.</p><p>He forgot to turn off the alarm.</p><p><em>Fucking stupid. </em>Both boys quickly leap aside, looking a bit flustered by the situation.</p><p>“Felix?” Hyunjin’s voice is still hoarse from crying.</p><p>“Yeah, uhm, hi,” Felix scratches the back of his head trying to make his disappointment less obvious, but then he sees how Hyunjin’s eyes settles on his—Changbin’s—hoodie, eyes lighting up in realization. “I—I didn’t want to interrupt, so I guess I will go get some coffee. Do you want some?” Felix hopes his voice doesn’t sound as desperate as it seems.</p><p>
  <em>He’s fucking dumb. </em>
</p><p>“Felix, it’s not--,” Hyunjin starts but Felix is quick to brush it off.</p><p>“It’s fine, I should have written in the group chat that I’m coming earlier,” he feels his eyes are losing ability to focus on anything as he avoids Changbin’s gaze like a plague. “If you change your mind about coffee hit me up,” he says hurriedly before turning his back to the boys.</p><p>He manages to catch hardly heard ‘Felix’ coming from Changbin’s mouth as he tries to muffle it with some kind of stupid song that is stuck in his head.</p><p>Not that it really helps.</p><p>*</p><p>With that kind of beginning Felix feels this stupid day is cursed. He almost trips three times at the kitchens, forgets to bring water to the clients, and confuses the dishes he has to serve. Felix is met with Chan’s and Jisung’s worried gazes more than he should, still making his best to avoid looking at Changbin because he feels so stupid.</p><p>He acts like a fucking child but unfortunately can’t do much about it.</p><p>Minho even offers him a drink while Felix is resting near the bar during his short break. The latter can’t even tell if he’s joking.</p><p>“Felix, can we talk?” Hyunjin approaches him minutes later.</p><p>“We kind of already are,” Felix smiles but he knows it looks kind of forced.</p><p>“I’ve told you, it’s not like that,” Hyunjin sighs. “You just don’t understand--,”</p><p>“Hyunjin, you, and <em>him</em>, don’t have to prove me anything,” Felix almost whispers, playing with his own fingers. “I’m not mad at you, or something like that,” and it’s sincere because really, Felix is not mad.</p><p>He was just not ready to get that affected by it.</p><p>“You looked hurt,” Hyunjin whispers back.</p><p>“I-I know I--,” Felix hides his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks flushing. “It’s so stupid. I’m stupid.”</p><p>“No!” Hyunjin exclaims, grasping his shoulder reassuringly. “Of course, you’re not. We can’t control what we’re feeling,” he starts caressing Felix’s arm soothingly with his other hand. “You need to talk to him.”</p><p>“About what?” Felix laughs bitterly. “I don’t even know what I’m feeling.”</p><p>“You just need to talk it out. Believe me, working with someone you have feelings for can fuck you up really bad,” Hyunjin chuckles humorlessly. Felix looks at him with wide eyes, puzzle pieces slowly clicking in his head.</p><p>“You—”</p><p>“It’s a topic for another conversation,” Hyunjin gives out a tired smile. “Please, talk to Changbin, I beg you.”</p><p>Felix feels as his talk makes everything even worse. He can’t help but drift away in his thoughts, missing out every other word said to him. He still tries to concentrate, and somehow still manages to get all the orders right, but on the inside it feels like he is a bundle of confusion and unnecessary emotions.</p><p>“Felix, concentrate,” Changbin grumbles as the boy almost drops the pan with risotto on the floor. Jisung is out for a break and Chan asked Felix to help a bit in the kitchens with minor processes like cutting and stirring.</p><p>“I’m sorry, chef,” he replies meekly, trying to keep risotto in one place.</p><p>“You won’t ever get to work in kitchens if you keep being this clumsy,” Changbin nags at him, not in an offensive way, but maybe because the day started at the wrong tune, or because Felix is practically drilled with his internal conflicts, he feels something breaking in him as he loses the last grain of sanity and patience he had.</p><p>“I’m fucking tired of you!” He yells, placing the pan on the stove with a loud screech. “What’s your fucking problem?”</p><p>“What-Felix--,” Changbin’s expression quickly changes to a worried one.</p><p>“Is it fucking satisfying?” Felix deadpans, anger bursting out. “You can’t leave a day without nagging at me!”</p><p>“Felix, you’re overreacting now,” Changbin’s voice is calm but Felix notices how he clenches his fists at his sides. “Calm down, and get back to work.”</p><p>“I’m overreacting?” Felix asks mockingly, voice raising once again. The frustration and anger is almost unbearable by now, making everything seem like a blur. “You know what, I’m fucking quitting.”</p><p>“Felix, it’s not that serious,” he hears Chan’s voice as he takes off his apron dramatically, shoving it on the nearest counter. “Go outside and get some fresh air,” the man tries to lace his hand on his arm but Felix quickly flinches.</p><p>“Oh, sod off, Chan,” he spews, ignoring the hurt look on Chan’s face.</p><p>He knows he acts like an ass, he perfectly knows it, but for some reason he feels unable to stop.</p><p>
  <em>I’m fucking stupid.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Felix wakes up feeling like a complete wreck. The last thing he remembers is his phone blowing up from all the notifications and then when he had finally fallen asleep. He looks at the clock near the bedside to see ‘6:30’ glowing in red almost mockingly. Felix slowly gets up (still in Changbin’s hoodie), trying to fully process what a mess he had done yesterday. He checks up his phone and his heart shrinks painfufully.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chef ^^</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>at least come back to gather your things </em>
</p><p>Felix doesn’t know what he wants more: to cry or to hide from everyone and everything.</p><p>Somehow at half past seven he ends up at the familiar entrance, humming and hawing before bearing the courage to go inside. Changing room meets him with strange hollowness as he traces his fingers over his own locker. His gaze catches a polaroid photo of eight of them stuck to the locker door and Felix wonders how is he not a complete crying mess by now.</p><p>Unwillingly, his own feet bring him to the kitchens, and what he does not expect is the sight of Changbin sleeping in the tiniest chair that has ever been created. The boy opens his eyes at the sound of the door opening, and lets out a relieved sigh at the sight of Felix.</p><p>It physically hurts to look at Changbin like this. His hair is disheveled, and his eyes are puffy and red, clothes looking especially creasy today. Felix feels so sorry, and he wants to say something, but only lets out a wheezing sound in the end.</p><p>“Felix, what the hell,” Changbin starts speaking as the boy comes closer. “If I have offended you, I’m sorry, but--”</p><p>“No, chef,” Felix quickly shushes him. “It’s me, It’s all me. I’m a fucking child,” he covers his face with his hands. “I shouldn’t have let this happened, it was so unprofessional of me, I’m sorry,” he feels tears gathering somewhere at the corner of his eyes but still manages to hold them back.</p><p>“Yes, you are a fucking child,” Changbin agrees, lifting up his hands to uncover Felix’s face. His own hands tingle at the places where Changbin holds them: tightly and almost eagerly. “But it doesn’t make me feel less guilty,” his voice turns to soft murmur as he tries to sooth everything down. “Lix, I don’t know where you got this idea, but I don’t want you to quit.”</p><p>“So you can practice your teaching skills?” Felix chuckles softly, practically melting down at the words.</p><p>Changbin looks at him sternly, with a gaze Felix can’t exactly decipher. He practically feels as his grasp is tightening on his wrists, and how Changbin’s breathing gets more hitched. “Not only because of that,” he mutters quietly, and laces his trembling fingers with Felix’s small ones, as if by accident.</p><p>Felix’s lips twist in a gentle smirk. “Chef, you’re trembling.”</p><p>Changbin rolls his eyes at that, tugging their laced fingers to the side. “And who’s fault is that, freckles?” Felix feels like he is experiencing a mini heart attack, with his knees going completely weak. “You’re such an idiot,” Changbin says, pulling him closer.</p><p>“I learnt from the best, Chef.” Felix doesn’t really know if he should close he gap and just go for a kiss because he is completely frozen. Changbin also visibly hesitates, and it seems like they have been standing there like this for eternity, with their eyes glitching and their soft breathes exchanged. Felix clears his throat. “Will you kiss me, or…?” He squints his eyes slyly.</p><p>“Oh, fuck you,” Changbin groans, and Felix laughs feeling the boy’s plush lips meeting his own ones. He almost dissolves into the kiss, as Changbin moves against his mouth eagerly, it’s still soft and sweet, but there is this obvious tint of unreleased tension soaked through the kiss. Felix feels as his back gets pressed along the counter, Changbin’s arms pressing into his sides tightly and he gasps at that, cupping the other boy’s face.</p><p>Felix doesn’t comprehend for how long they have been going on, identifying only the fact that he is completely breathless, but he hears the door opening with a loud ‘For god’s sake, guys!”</p><p>They rapidly part, still breathing heavily as Chan covers his eyes like a kid. “Probably didn’t need to see that this early in the morning.”</p><p>“Jealous, hyung?” Changbin teases, not even flustered.</p><p>“Get your asses out of here before I did that,” his voice sounds kind of threatening but Felix catches traces of smile and softness in his eyes. Changbin takes his hand once again, stretching out ‘Yes, Chef!’ with the sweetest voice.</p><p>*</p><p>“What are we, Chef?” Felix asks him an hour later, as they are hiding in the backyard of the restaurant, the boy nuzzling closer to Changbin’s side.</p><p>“I don’t know, does it matter?” The older boy asks, brushing away strands of hair from Felix’s forehead. “And stop calling me Chef, for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Felix laughs, hugging the boy even tighter. “I though it was boosting your ego.”</p><p>“I’ve never told it didn’t.”</p><p>Thinking it through later, Felix starts comparing Changbin to streetlight. It’s not that warm, or bright as the light from the sun, or from the striking city lights, but it strangely makes you feel at home once you get used to it.</p><p>And once Felix started noticing Changbin he truly couldn’t get rid of the longing feeling of home inside.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please, watch 'oh my ghostess!' if you didn't, it's really great drama and it's so fun, you won't regret it!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/softouchan">yell at me on twt</a><br/>i'm always happy to hear feedback (or be friends;))<br/>i made <a href="https://curiouscat.me/softouchan">cc</a><br/>if you want ask something or leave a prompt maybe?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>